


Poet

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Harry Potter Next Generation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Muteness, No Dialogue, Oral Sex, Romance, Sign Language, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy is fully aware he’s at a ‘disadvantage’, but that doesn’t stop him from pining after the wonderful Teddy Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzPerplexing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzPerplexing/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this. 
> 
> A/N: This isn’t properly British. This is a prize for IzPerplexing , who asked for: "mute!Scorp and an obsession he has with someone else. No dialogue."

When Scorpius first pulls the old, ratty hat over his head, it suggests Ravenclaw. Scorpius, delighted to be able to communicate this way, counters for Hufflepuff. The hat scoffs at him, which Scorpius understands. He’s choosing Hufflepuff simply because he doesn’t know a single person from Hufflepuff, he rarely hears about their accomplishments, and really, with his kind of disability, he requires tolerance. An ability to blend in easily would be nice, too, and he does like the idea of being able to bring something to a house no one else ever tries to lift up.

But the hat is adamant about Ravenclaw. Scorpius decides that if he can’t have the house he wants, he might as well have the house his father wants. He rallies for Slytherin, and eventually, the hat gives in. He saunters off to the green-and-grey table, amidst a flurry of cheers he can’t return.

The rest of his schooling goes by simultaneously both unremarkably and remarkably. Somehow he finds himself friends with a Gryffindor, and when he first brings that Gryffindor home with him, his father nearly shows them both the door. Scorpius can’t defend his friend like he wants to with his father looking in all directions during a passionate rant, but years of speechlessness between them helps his father read his face between glances, and things calm down. When Scorpius’ father sees how well Albus Potter treats Scorpius, family tensions subside. Albus even tries to learn sign language to communicate better with Scorpius, although he isn’t very good at it, and he does it the Muggle way at first, which Scorpius has to explain on paper is all different. Albus still translates rudimentary things, and Scorpius appreciates his friend more than he can express.

Albus masters wizard sign language somewhere around third year. The classes Scorpius has with Albus are exponentially easier than the ones alone. Otherwise he can’t answer questions without an embarrassing writing-it-out-in-big-bold-letters scene. Professors are forgetful, and at least once a month, Professor Flitwick will ask Scorpius a question that will result in embarrassment all around.

Scorpius has never been ashamed of how he is. His parents taught him to be proud, and he is. He gets ‘O’s on all of his written work. Spells are harder for him, but he never lets himself fall behind. Great wizards can do nonverbal spells as easily as verbal ones, and Scorpius is nothing if not determined. He can’t play Quidditch, though. When he tries to play with Albus, it’s difficult—he has to fly up to his teammates and sign out every little thing he wants to communicate. Albus tells him shouting across the pitch is unpleasant anyway, but Scorpius sees the joy in Albus’ eyes when he makes the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

In fifth year, Scorpius is told he should drop Care of Magical Creatures. Albus tries to defend him, but the fact is that too many animals require voice control. When he spends the summer at Albus’, he sees that point. James’ dog is always jumping on the furniture, and they’re all expected to keep Sirius off it. But the dog only stares at him when Scorpius points to the floor. Then Albus will come back and bark an order, and the dog will leap down.

And Scorpius will feel inferior, broken, and _different._

That same summer, Albus is complaining about the letter asking Scorpius to adjust his timetable to drop Care of Magical Creatures, when the front door opens in the background. The Potters all rally over, welcoming Albus’ god-brother, who, somehow, Scorpius has never met before.

Scorpius hides in the back and watches the man embrace one pseudo-family-member at a time, all smiles and radiance. His skin is light and golden, his hair is a bright turquoise, and he’s well defined and strong looking. He’s wearing Muggle jeans and a black leather jacket, and Scorpius doesn’t know if he’s ever seen anyone more _cool_ in his entire life. The man has a tattoo twisting down his neck, disappearing into his shirt, and a plethora of piercings. He looks at Scorpius with deep, brown eyes. He holds out a hand and introduces himself. _Teddy Lupin._

Scorpius, somehow, opens his mouth. nothing comes out. He turns a bright scarlet that his fellow snakes would be ashamed of him for. Albus introduces him, _Scorpius Malfoy_ , and explains that he’s mute. Scorpius feels like an idiot. Teddy might steal his words, even if he could make them.

Teddy stays the entire time that Scorpius is there, from that night on. Which is only to say a few days. Teddy is several years older, and, Scorpius discovers, he’s studying very hard in defensive spells. He hangs out mostly with James, but a few times, he catches Albus and Scorpius watching a movie late at night, and he joins them. Albus is picky about movies; he requires silence from his fellow audience members. It puts Scorpius on even footing, which he fully appreciates. Teddy sits next to Scorpius and throws his arm around the back of the sofa, technically over Scorpius’ shoulders. He relaxes, leaning back and spreading his legs. He smells earthy and masculine, and there’s a bit of sweat on his collarbone from the summer heat. Scorpius inexplicably wants to lick it off.

Teddy is nothing short of gorgeous. He doesn’t talk much around Scorpius, which Scorpius tries to explain, through Albus, isn’t necessary, but Teddy just smiles. Teddy is _intoxicating_ , and Scorpius sometimes finds himself flittering from room to room in the Potter household, trying to spot that glimmer of gold and turquoise. It gets to the point where Albus laughs at him, but Scorpius just can’t _help_ himself, even if he’s consciously aware he’s being silly. The first time Scorpius sees Teddy changing his hair colour mid-step, Scorpius thinks his heart will stop. He’s finally found someone _different_ , like him, even if Teddy’s is a gift and Scorpius’ is a curse.

On Friday, Scorpius’ father comes to take him home. Scorpius tries to make an excuse to stay, but he isn’t sure quite how to put it. How can he say that he doesn’t want to go home because he’s met an older man that he’d very much like to follow around like a lost puppy?

When they get home, Scorpius signs to his father that he thinks he’s gay. He gets a sad smile and a hug. He has enough to deal with, and this is just one more thing that makes him different—that will make his life harder. But his parents insist they love him anyway, and Scorpius, haunted by brown eyes, is sure of himself.

He spends sixth year getting asked out and hiding behind his inability to speak as an excuse. He always just nods sadly, and then if Albus comes around, Albus will politely explain that it won’t work. Albus says it’s unavoidable that Scorpius get such attention; he’s grown into a very handsome young man, and he’s smart, and he seems mysterious, if only because of his silence. Scorpius blushes and his hands work into a frenzy returning the compliments. Albus has become just as attractive, but Scorpius only sees him as a friend. Albus goes out with some fourth year girl for two months, and Scorpius wonders if age matters. His parents are roughly the same age. When Albus asks if Scorpius would like to visit for part of the summer, Scorpius’ widely grinning face says it all.

He only sees Teddy twice over the summer. Once at the Potter’s house, playing Quidditch outside. Scorpius tries to participate for as much as he can before it gets too frustrating, and then he lies in the grass and just lazily watches the Potters chase each other. Teddy shows up and joins them, completely out of the blue, shirtless and hair a dark orange. They fly at the speed of light, but Scorpius’ eyes linger on Teddy as though he’s in slow motion. Every angle, every muscle, every bead of sweat makes Scorpius salivate, until all Scorpius can see is _Teddy_ , handsome as fuck. When the match ends, they all eat dinner together, and Scorpius hurries to make it before Albus’ parents can.

Scorpius serves Teddy with a swell of pride. He watches Teddy’s facial expressions while Teddy eats, and Teddy looks up and tells him, quite bluntly, that it’s delicious. Without thinking, Scorpius signs _thank you._

Teddy signs _you’re welcome._

Scorpius, caught quite off guard, turns beet red and looks back to his plate. He’s a Slytherin. He’s cool and collected around everyone else, but.... He didn’t know Teddy learned sign language. When did that happen? Was it just for him? Scorpius imagines it’s just for him.

Lying in bed that night in a sleeping bag by Albus’ bed, Scorpius bites his lip and imagines Teddy as he was earlier; half-naked and bathed in sunlight, glistening with sweat and smiling like the stars. Scorpius wonders what it would be like to touch that warm skin. Or to kiss those soft lips. Or to feel that ever-changing hair. He wonders what Teddy’s tongue ring tastes like, and if the piercings and tattoos are something, too, that he can change at will. Scorpius wonders if Teddy can change himself _down there_ and just how big he is. Probably enormous. Scorpius twists around in his sleeping bag.

He touches himself to the thought of Teddy, just like every time he’s touched himself since last summer. He’s ruined, now. He doesn’t want anyone else. He pines after Teddy—someone older and wiser than he can never have. A man, no less. A man with the talents of a god, who could never want Scorpius, a human with less than the average Muggle. When he comes, his lips form Teddy’s name, the way he’s practiced.

The second time he sees Teddy that summer is in Diagon Alley. Scorpius does a double take to be sure, but he’d recognize those broad shoulders anywhere. He excuses himself from his parents and dashes into the bookstore. He doesn’t generally order things in stores by himself. But he quickly signs that he’s only browsing to his parents, and he’ll be right back.

Teddy is looking over a set of books in the corner concerning the Dark Arts. Scorpius comes up behind him, wanting to get his attention. But Scorpius can’t really do that without touching him, and Scorpius isn’t that brave. So instead he shrinks back and waits for Teddy to naturally turn around, hands poised to sign _hello_.

Teddy turns the other way without looking back, and Scorpius, panicking, reaches out a hand. His fingers only barely brush Teddy’s jacket before he retracts them in a hurry. Teddy blinks and looks around, smiling wide.

Scorpius wants him to say something. Teddy’s voice is deep and sensual, and it rolls over Scorpius like the ocean, calm and beautiful. Scorpius remembers it well. But today, Teddy is silent, and he simply signs, _hello_. Scorpius forgot to do so first, and quickly scrambles to mirror it.

Then Scorpius doesn’t know what to do, so he just stands there feeling awkward and stupid. He _is_ a Slytherin. He’s proud, and he’s normally dignified, and he knows he can have the posture of his father at times.

But all that goes out the window when staring at Teddy Lupin, the very thing that Scorpius has been obsessing over for more than a year. He thinks of Teddy every night, and Teddy looks even more enchanting in person. He smells like cheap cologne. After a moment, he signs a few questions. Things like ‘how was your summer?’ and ‘looking forward to the new semester?’ and then ‘you’ll get a surprise.’

Scorpius answers in short, clipped answers, as he’s terrified to make a fool of himself. He asks what the surprise is, but Teddy only releases a charming laugh. ‘Then it wouldn’t be a surprise.’ Teddy ruffles his hair and sweeps off.

Scorpius returns to his parents, over-analyzing in his head, again and again, every moment of conversation. Teddy did touch him, but ruffled his hair—does Teddy just see him as a child? He isn’t a child. He’s legally an adult this year, and isn’t that enough? Scorpius feels like a child.

He should’ve asked Teddy out. His obsession’s gone crazy. It’s taken over him, and Malfoys are supposed to go for what they want. He thinks Teddy is single—or at least, Albus says so—which completely blows Scorpius’ mind. Teddy is intelligent, strong, charismatic, and nice as hell. Really, he should snap Teddy up before someone else does.

He doesn’t know _when_ though, and while Scorpius considers himself a patient person, he doesn’t want to wait until next summer. He thinks when he sees Albus at school, he just might ask for some advice on owling Teddy. Despite Scorpius’ hindrance, he considers himself fairly good with words. It helps when he’s there to smile and flirt, but words will have to do. At least if they’re not face to face, it’ll sting less when he gets the inevitable rejection.

Scorpius doesn’t bring it up on the train. The Scamander twins join them in their compartment, and Scorpius doesn’t like to sign too much in front of others; someone will always ask what they’re saying, and it puts Albus in the uncomfortable space of either sharing Scorpius’ private thoughts or lying. So they all discuss light topics, which mostly consists of Scorpius just nodding and occasionally throwing something in for Albus to tell them. The Scamander twins are a tricky bunch, as they’re not entirely sane, and they tend to read things in Scorpius’ hands that he didn’t actually sign. Albus spends a good chunk of the train ride explaining that no, Scorpius does not hate trout with a vengeance.

The feast is delicious. Watching the sorting is amusing, especially now with seven years of perspective. He pushes a lot of his food around his plate, daydreaming idly about what he might do tonight—what he’ll say. Albus is at the Gryffindor table, though, and he’s at Slytherin, so it’ll all have to wait. After the fest, Albus is too tired to bother, and he turns away before Scorpius has signed that this is important, and then he’s swept up in the crowd and disappears up the staircase.

Really, it shouldn’t matter. Scorpius has had this crush for several years, and another night won’t kill him. He always wishes he had pictures of Teddy, but he’s never quite brave enough to take them. He can remember every detail, though, as soon as he closes his eyes. Scorpius can picture Teddy’s dimples when he smiles, and the blue flecks that will flicker into his eyes when he’s excited, or the way his tattoos will sometimes shift around. Scorpius feels ridiculous, sometimes. He doesn’t really know Teddy all that well—they’ve only met a few times. But Teddy’s the majority of what Scorpius thinks about, every single night and day, ever since they first met.

Scorpius dreams of Teddy, naked and growling like a wolf, ripping open Scorpius’ bed hangings and ravishing him senseless. Scorpius wakes up with a thick sheen of sweat and a healthy dose of morning wood. He touches himself and mouths the same name he always does.

Then he attends classes, trying to get Albus aside in Potions, but failing. After Herbology, he thinks he’ll have to wait until lunch, even though they do have Defense Against the Dark Arts together. Scorpius just isn’t having any luck. Professor Longbottom forgets about Scorpius’ condition, like he does at the beginning of every new term, and Scorpius has to go through the usual embarrassment, made worse by Professor Longbottom’s profuse apologies. Scorpius only nods—it isn’t so bad. He knows what he is.

When Scorpius walks into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, he almost drops his book. He stares in utter shock at the blackboard, and Priscinda Nott walks right into him. He nods an abrupt apology at her and walks stiffly to the front of the class. He usually sits in the back to avoid being asked things. Here, he needs a good view.

Teddy smiles fondly at him and greets Albus, a few minutes later, with a firm handshake. He has a hovering piece of chalk writing ‘Professor Lupin’ on the blackboard, although when Albus precociously asks, Teddy says he’s fine going by ‘Teddy.’ Most people end up with ‘Professor Lupin,’ anyway. Being on such familiar terms with a professor is awkward, even if it is an abnormally young, attractive teacher, still with a healthy smattering of piercing and tattoos, and dress robes tight-fitting enough to show off his abs. Scorpius can practically feel the female half of the class collectively falling for Teddy. Scorpius is simultaneously burning with giddiness and jealousy.

Teddy was supposed to be _his_ crush, _his_ obsession. He’s been jerking off to Teddy for years, not like the rest of these silly girls, who are just now seeing him for the first time. Scorpius catches himself absently scrawling ‘Professor Lupin’ on his notes and simply staring at it. It feels strange.

After class, Albus asks what Scorpius wanted to talk about. Scorpius signs, _nothing_. Because he was going to get rejected anyway and professors can’t fraternize with students. And even if they could, Scorpius now has a wide array of competition, all of which have one sense up on him. Albus looks at him oddly. Scorpius feels childish and sullen.

Then Teddy sweeps out of the classroom and catches them in the hallway, jovially asking how his first class went, and Scorpius feels a warm glow in his stomach that won’t go away.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, rather rapidly, becomes Scorpius’ favourite subject. For the first time in his school life, Scorpius is able to answer questions in class, and Teddy often even signs while speaking, which makes Scorpius feel so inexplicably respected that he doesn’t even have the words for it. He can hear perfectly fine, but having Teddy go the extra mile to make him feel normal is nothing short of heartwarming.

Even though it _isn’t_ normal, and really, it just makes Scorpius feel like he and Teddy are in a private club. Even Albus still answers normally. Really, it’s just the two of them. About a month in, Scorpius starts to notice that when he answers a question, he’ll get signed praise that other students won’t get verbally for the same actions. After receiving an ‘A’ on an essay—Albus’ lowest mark in Defense Against the Dark Arts ever—Albus complains that Teddy favours Scorpius. Scorpius laughs and points out that Albus delayed doing his essay until the last possible minute in favour of Quidditch practice. Albus is appeased, but Scorpius is still happy.

Scorpius never gets anything less than ‘O’s, except on the rare occasion when he can’t learn a spell in a nonverbal way fast enough. They do a lesson on Patronuses, and that’s the case. Teddy is incredibly supportive, and he tries to help Scorpius perfect the wand motion by standing behind him, holding his arms. Because they’re in class and public, Scorpius fights vehemently to keep the blush off his face. But it’s in him. Teddy’s body is incredibly warm, and Scorpius thinks he must be giving off some sort of wolf pheromone, because Scorpius’ knees feel embarrassingly weak. He’s invited for private lessons, which he jumps on.

As soon as Scorpius masters the Patronus spell, he deliberately starts pretending not to know what he’s doing. He just wants to prolong the private lessons. He shows up in Teddy’s empty classroom every night, and Teddy will often offer him some sort of snack, and then they’ll get down to business. Teddy has a Boggart in a closet—his father’s idea, he says—and Scorpius continually practices on it. Once, he actually faints, and then Teddy catches him, which makes it very difficult to _want_ to cast the spell right.

Scorpius isn’t particularly afraid of anything. He gets a dementor, once. The thing that usually comes out is an Auror telling him his father’s dead, which would normally be terrible, but as is, he knows it simply can’t be true. He’s aware he’s looking at a closet with a Boggart in it, and Ministry officials don’t simply deliver bad news via closets. The difficult part is more making the spell just _work_ without him shouting it like his classmates. Eventually, he manages to turn the Auror into a loaf of bread, and the next time, the Boggart is something else.

Teddy praises him warmly and pats him on the back. Scorpius has a fleeting moment of psychosis where he thinks he’ll never wash these robes again. Then he realizes he’s being absolutely insane, like a first year crushing on a celebrity. He’s seventeen, and he should know better.

He tries to get the spell wrong the next couple of times, but Teddy catches him. Scorpius is forced to relinquish his private lessons. He gets an owl from his father, delighted at his good grades, and that does lessen the sting a little. His father asks what he wants to be when he graduates. When Scorpius was little, he used to say he wanted to work at the Ministry, like his father and grandfather. Now, he thinks he wants to be a Hogwarts professor, if only to make following his crush easier. He tells his father that he hasn’t decided.

Most days, Teddy is a radiant professor. He’s helpful, considerate, thoughtful and knowledgeable. He has a good grasp on the class, and he looks like something right out of a magazine, most days.

A few days—every month—Teddy visibly has to try harder to be that lively. There’ll be dark circles under his eyes and a slight strain to his voice. Rather quickly, Scorpius puts it together. It’s always on the full moon. He isn’t a werewolf, exactly, but he has traits. The first time Scorpius visits him in the Hospital Wing, Teddy lights up like a beacon. Scorpius pretends to be worried about his essay. Teddy doesn’t buy it. Scorpius gets an ‘O’ on that, like everything, though grades don’t mean as much to him as they used to. Teddy asks how he’s doing. Teddy notices that a few girls in class go out of their way to sit beside Scorpius. Scorpius explains that he’s never really _gone out_ with anyone. Teddy seems confused, but Scorpius can’t elaborate without making himself feel like an idiot. Then Albus shows up and everything becomes ‘normal’ again.

Because he’s good at cooking, like everything, Scorpius starts to bring Teddy treats every month. Scorpius is considering becoming vegan based mostly on principle, but Teddy likes his meat, especially around the full moon, and as raw as possible. Once, Teddy mentions that it isn’t totally appropriate for him to accept things from a student like this. Scorpius almost gives himself carpal tunnel with how fast he signs his objections.

Scorpius is careful. Sometimes he borrows Albus’ invisibility cloak to visit Teddy. Other times, he’s just cautious and quiet, as he always is. Most students wouldn’t suspect him, anyway. Scorpius Malfoy has never shown romantic interest in anyone in Hogwarts, and most students are resigned to accept that. When Scorpius was younger, he used to ponder on occasion if he was asexual.

After seeing Teddy, he’s just exclusive. He doesn’t like to think he’s saving himself, as that sounds strange, but in a way, he is. He has no interest in anyone that isn’t Teddy, and he won’t settle for anything less than what he wants. A school dance comes and goes, and Scorpius doesn’t even bother to attend. He spends the night alone in his dormitory, staring at the photos he’s now managed to obtain. In one of them, Teddy’s hair changes passionately in the middle of a speech on mermaids. Scorpius has taken the flash off his camera with a simple spell so he can inconspicuously take pictures in class.

The next lesson, Teddy is lecturing about the Unforgivables, and he discretely signs to Scorpius, asking why he wasn’t at the dance. Scorpius doesn’t want to alert the rest of the class by signing back.

Instead he waits until most of the class filters out at the end of the lesson. His fingers hesitate before him. He doesn’t know how to phrase it. So he just shrugs and gives Teddy what he hopes isn’t a look as full of longing as he feels. In the hallway outside, Albus asks what that was about. Scorpius shakes his head: nothing. Albus laughs about Teddy dancing with Professor Trelawney last night, and Scorpius finds this wholly amusing. He knows Teddy couldn’t dance with students, of course, which eliminates most of Scorpius’ competition as well as himself. There are a few other attractive professors, though. If Teddy had danced with Professor Longbottom, Scorpius wouldn’t have thought he’d stood a chance.

There isn’t that much time left. The days seem to trickle by in a dreamy haze, the end getting closer and closer. This is the scariest end: the end of Hogwarts. A month or two more, and they’ll be out into the real world. A lot of his peers talk of moving out. Scorpius can’t join their discussions, but he hears them. Albus wants to move in with James, who already rents his own place and has become something of a party animal. He tries to lure Scorpius to join with promises of drinking and girls—or otherwise—but Scorpius doesn’t want all that. He thinks he’d like to be home again for awhile. His parents don’t want him to move out, anyway. His father owls that ‘Malfoys live in Malfoy manor,’ and they’re all looking forward to having him return. Even his grandparents owl him, wishing him good luck on his N.E.W.T.s.

Scorpius doesn’t need luck. His instructors are all informed of his condition, and although it’s somewhat awkward, Scorpius has to use his wand to write out in the air the answers to many of their questions. He manages all of his spells nonverbally and beautifully, and he earns high praise. He sits the written exams easily, and when they leave the Great Hall several hours later, he sits in the grass outside and listens to Albus’ groaning over missed answers. He pats Albus on the back, and Albus suggests they go swimming in the lake.

They do. Teddy walks past them at one point. He’s headed to the forest to collect some ‘things,’ whatever those might be—he won’t tell them. Scorpius swims right up the bank to sign to him. The exams are over. He’ll graduate, soon. He’ll still be younger, but he won’t be a student anymore. He gives Teddy a smoldering look, bites his lower lip, and politely signs a request for Teddy to go swimming with them. He pushes as high out of the water as he can, showing off as much of his naked body as he can.

Teddy’s eyes travel up and down Scorpius slowly, but in the end, he just smiles and leaves. Scorpius sinks back into the water, entrenched in disappointment. Then Albus pulls him under for sulking. Underwater, they’re all on even ground.

The rest of their time at Hogwarts is remarkably easy. Scorpius, who always gets top grades without much effort, never stressed much over their N.E.W.T.s. Everyone else did, though, and the tension seems to trickle out of the air. Lessons are just review and simple, outer-world advice, should they choose to pursue careers in any of those fields. Scorpius is told he would make an excellent Potioneer, or Magical Theorist, or even Herbologist. He thinks of becoming an Auror like Albus’ parents. Theoretically, becoming an educator would be just as difficult, but he’s told personally by the Headmaster that Hogwarts has had stranger teachers before. Albus even offers to be his translator—Albus actually jokes about deliberately failing seventh year so he won’t have to leave, although he doesn’t have the patience to actually be a professor on his own. Scorpius does consider it.

Working at the Ministry would be easier. A desk job wouldn’t require him to talk much. But he wouldn’t be able to see Teddy at the Ministry, and as trivial as that reason really is, it weighs on Scorpius like a mountain. It’s been years, but his stomach flutters the same way it did the first time, every time he sees Teddy Lupin.

On the last day of class, they don’t learn much of anything. Teddy actually hands out chocolate in the shapes of different magical creatures. They play hangman on the board with dark spells, Slytherin against Gryffindor. Scorpius feels guilty privately signing to a teacher, so he mostly sits back and lets his house fail. He’s won them enough house points over the years that they don’t begrudge him. The chocolate Scorpius gets is shaped like a werewolf, and he sucks on the head while he watches Teddy, barely able to restrain his desire to really _put on a show_. He finishes just before class ends—the last class of the day, and he licks his fingers clean while Teddy gives his goodbye speech. He stands in the doorway and says goodbye to each student individually, and Scorpius deliberately makes himself last. Only Albus is left when Teddy asks Scorpius to stay after class, and Albus leaves with a knowing smirk.

Scorpius, having stalled, is still gathering his books and his quill off his desk when Teddy closes the door behind Albus, locking it. Scorpius hears the distinct click and looks up automatically.

Teddy is stalking towards him, all pretense gone. Teddy isn’t smiling anymore, and the light through the windows streams across his turquoise to purple to red hair. He went causal today; just dress trousers and a button-up dress shirt, and he looks more gorgeous than ever.

Scorpius mouths ‘ _Professor Lupin_ ’ politely and innocently. Teddy doesn’t slow down. He walks right up to Scorpius and shoots one hand out to grab the back of Scorpius’ head, fisting in his hair. Scorpius’ mouth falls soundlessly open, and Teddy jerks his head back, leaning down to smash their lips together.

Every square centimeter of Scorpius’ skin catches fire. His stomach does cartwheels and his head goes blank. He’s frozen solid, mingled shock and rapture exploding inside his chest. His eyes flutter closed, and he can _feel_ Teddy do the same. He can feel Teddy’s nose against his, Teddy’s strong chin, and the faint scratch of Teddy’s stubble. Teddy’s lips are soft, though slightly chapped, and Teddy holds them together hard enough to bruise.

When Teddy pulls back a moment later, he doesn’t let go of Scorpius’ hair. Frowning, he searches Scorpius’ face. Scorpius doesn’t have room to sign properly. He lifts his hands slowly to Teddy’s broad shoulders, fingers curling in the light fabric. Teddy’s eyes flicker down Scorpius’ body. It’s too hot for full robes. Scorpius is in his full uniform otherwise, right down to his Slytherin socks and right up to his Slytherin tie. Teddy looks back up to Scorpius’ eyes, and he seems to ask if this is alright.

Scorpius bites his lip and tries to lean closer, pressing their bodies flush together. He’s smaller than Teddy, but if he climbs to his tip toes, he can still press their crotches together. Teddy’s eyes flicker, and he groans.

Then he dives back in, attacking Scorpius like the beast Scorpius always knew was inside him. Teddy claws at Scorpius like an animal, undoing his tie too easily and yanking it off his thin neck and tossing it aside. He shoves his tongue against Scorpius’ lips, and Scorpius parts them instantly. A part of Scorpius is marginally worried; he’s eighteen by a few days, and he’s never actually kissed anyone before. But the rest of him is too ecstatic to feel anything but joy. Teddy doesn’t seem to mind his inexperience anyway. Teddy’s in control. Even if Scorpius had techniques to use, he’s not sure Teddy would let him.

Teddy starts unbuttoning Scorpius’ shirt halfway through their make-out session, and Scorpius isn’t even scared. He’s giddy. He helps pull his shirt over his shoulders when Teddy sweeps it aside, revealing all his pale skin to Teddy’s exploring hands. Teddy touches him everywhere, tracing his spine and tugging his nipples, rubbing down his hips, still kissing him senseless the whole time. Scorpius feels like he’s in heaven. It’s like every dream he’s ever had, ever wanted. Teddy pulls back to kiss the side of Scorpius’ face, licking his jaw and nipping at his cheek. Scorpius is beet red and burning, heady and useless. His knees are weak, and Teddy shoves a leg between his thighs to hold him up.

Teddy doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t have to. They’ve had years of communicating without, and their kisses say everything important. _Want you, need you, wanted you for so long._ Scorpius slides his fingers up Teddy’s neck and threads them through Teddy’s hair, watching it turn yellow around his fingers. Scorpius feels like Midas, and he smiles into Teddy as he slips them back down to play with Teddy’s buttons.

When Teddy bends down, undressing him grows difficult. He kisses his way down Scorpius’ neck, licking at his collarbone, kissing across his chest and sucking on each nipple in turn. Teddy’s mouth is warm, but his tongue stud is cold. Scorpius gasps soundlessly, arching into the touch. He runs his fingers through Teddy’s hair again, and Teddy trails down to Scorpius’ bellybutton, sticking his tongue right in. Scorpius throws his head back; it’s all too much.

But he doesn’t want to miss a moment. Not a single moment. He doesn’t know how this happened, but he knows it’s been a year in the making. They can work things out later—how they’ll see each other again—what they’ll both do now that their whole worlds will change. This is their last moment legitimately _together_ , and when Teddy’s hands rest on Scorpius’ belt, Scorpius comes undone. 

He lifts one hand up to his mouth. He’s trembling. He’s never... never done anything like that before, but he wants to, oh he _wants to._ But that doesn’t make him any less scared. Teddy glances up at him, eyes flickering from brown to gold. Scorpius’ lips clearly form the word, _‘yes.’_

Teddy nods. He unclasps Scorpius’ belt and pulls it through the loops without breaking eye contact. He quickly straightens up again, just to kiss Scorpius hard. Scorpius grabs Teddy’s shirt and drags him forward, kissing back fiercely and pressing into him. Teddy’s nothing but hard muscle all over—every student’s wet dream. Teddy dives his hand under Scorpius’ waistband, right past his boxers, right onto Scorpius’ dick. Scorpius gasps into Teddy’s mouth, and Teddy’s hips are grinding Scorpius’ ass back into the desk. His bag is somewhere on the floor, his things forgotten. Merlin, Scorpius has never even had anyone else _touch_ him there. That was all for Teddy. It feels unbelievable. He thinks he might come in his trousers right now.

Instead, Teddy pulls out Scorpius’ cock and kisses his way back down Scorpius’ body. Scorpius keeps one hand in Teddy’s hair, and he uses the other to steady himself back against the desk. Eyes half-lidded, he stares down at Teddy, hovering right in front of his cock, hard and pink. Teddy’s hand looks so big around it, and Teddy strokes it a few times before sticking out his tongue and lapping at the tip. Scorpius throws his head back in ecstasy, mouth open.

It’s easily, hands down, the best thing Scorpius has ever felt. The fact that it’s Teddy makes it so much better, and the hard nub of Teddy’s tongue ring constantly reminds him of that, rubbing into Scorpius’ sensitive skin. Teddy swirls his tongue around the tip, and the he leans forward and pops it right into his mouth. Scorpius’ fingers tense in Teddy’s hair. The sight of Teddy’s lips stretched around his cock is almost as good as the feeling itself. Then Teddy starts to bob slowly up and down, going a bit further each time, until Scorpius’ shaft is completely disappearing into that warm, tight mouth. The heat and the pressure is excruciatingly wonderful, and when Teddy starts to suck hard, Scorpius thinks he’s died and gone to heaven.

It’s over too soon. Much, much too soon. Suddenly his balls are tightening, and he’s trying to scream. His whole body tenses, and it rips through him like a tidal wave, and he comes harder than he ever has before, right in Teddy’s mouth. He instantly wants to splutter apologies, and his hands move to do so, but Teddy isn’t looking.

Teddy is swallowing. Scorpius stares with rapt attention as his professor’s adam’s apple bobs, and Teddy pulls off to lick his lips. He wipes the back of his hand over his mouth.

Then he stands up, and before Scorpius can apologize again, Teddy’s grabbed his wrists. Teddy holds them out and leans in for another kiss, and Scorpius shudders; he can taste himself on Teddy’s lips.

He can also feel Teddy’s cock, still hard, grinding into him, and even though he’s panting heavily, Scorpius is far from tired. His adrenaline’s racing. He doesn’t even mind that Teddy’s cut off his only means of communication—somehow, that only makes it _hotter_.

When Scorpius’ hands are released, he only wraps them back around Teddy’s neck. Teddy shoves him lightly so there’s room to sign between them. Teddy could talk. Scorpius could listen. But instead, Teddy uses his hands to ask, _can I fuck you_?

Cheeks scarlet, Scorpius nods without hesitation.

Grinning like a wolf, Teddy signs _you little minx. I’ve wanted you for so long, but I couldn’t while you were a student—do you understand?_

Scorpius nods again, and he leans up on his toes to initiate a chaste kiss. He’s still hanging out of his trousers, and when Teddy’s hands land on his hips, Scorpius thinks they’re going to fix that. Instead, Teddy lifts him right off the ground, picking him up. Scorpius squeaks against Teddy’s lips, and Teddy carries him easily across the classroom. Scorpius’ legs jump to encircle Teddy’s body, and his arms clutch desperately around Teddy’s neck.

The next thing Scorpius knows, he’s being thrown across Teddy’s desk. A flurry of papers goes flying and Teddy actually tosses an inkpot off. That’s what spells are for. Later. The wood is unforgiving and cold under Scorpius’ bare back, and when he looks backwards, Teddy’s chair and the blackboard loom above him. Teddy pulls Scorpius down by the waist, so their crotches are pressed together. He picks up Scorpius’ legs and maneuvers them over his own body, and Scorpius doesn’t quite know what to do with his hands, so he just reaches down to grasp Teddy’s shirt.

Breathing hard and looking ravenous, Teddy signs quickly: _I’ll take you out after this, I swear._

Frankly, Scorpius will take whatever he can get. He tries to say as much on his face—it doesn’t matter. He mouths, _‘It’s okay.’_

Teddy shakes his head. He signs _tomorrow. Dinner. I’ll treat you right. I’ve just been putting this off all year, and I can’t do it anymore. I want to eat you whole._

Scorpius tugs at Teddy’s shirt. He wants to make out more. Teddy’s words make him shiver. Somehow, he never thought he’d really _get_ this. It was just an obsession of his: something he wanted desperately but never thought he could have. His cock’s already stirring again. He’s young and he’s horny. He arches off the desk and grinds his crotch into Teddy’s clothed one. There’s a bulge in Teddy’s trousers that Scorpius urgently wants to let out, to see and to touch and to lick...

Leaning down to kiss Scorpius again, Teddy fiddles with his belt. Scorpius’ hands twitch to help, right above them, but Teddy seems to have control of it. As soon as his fly’s open, Scorpius lightly shoves at Teddy’s chest. Teddy gets the hint and lifts up, and Scorpius lifts up on his elbows. He wants to see Teddy, and as soon as he can, his mouth falls open. He’s practically salivating. He’s seen other cocks before, of course, in magazines and around the showers, but... Teddy’s is _huge_ and every bit as handsome as the rest of him. It’s thick and it’s long, and it’s veined and red. Scorpius wonders if it can get even bigger, and just what Teddy could do with it. He glances up, and Teddy raises his eyebrows, as if to confirm every one of Scorpius’ naughty fantasies.

Teddy takes Scorpius’ wrist and gently shifts it to touch his cock, and Scorpius’ slender fingers tentatively wrap around the warm flesh. It looks even bigger in his hand. He squeezes it tightly, and Teddy moans. The sound is so erotic, and Scorpius wishes he could make the same noise for Teddy. Instead he just pumps Teddy’s cock, just like he would pump his own. Teddy tugs Scorpius’ trousers up his thighs, and Scorpius winces when his bare rear hits the tabletop.

There’s a part of Scorpius that’s still nervous. Teddy starts to touch him in places that Scorpius has never had anyone else touch. He’s explored his own ass, of course, but just with fingers. And it was always while imaging they were _Teddy’s_ fingers. He holds onto Teddy’s cock while Teddy squeezes his cheeks and runs a finger between them, and Scorpius’ actually winces when Teddy’s finger touches his puckered entrance. Then he immediately blushes and tries to show on his face, despite Teddy’s look of concern, that this is okay. If he’s going to lose his virginity, he can’t at all think of a better time and place. Or a better person. But he still cringes again when Teddy’s finger pops inside. Just the blunt tip. Teddy quirks an eyebrow, and a small smirk twitches at the corner of his lips.

His hands are too busy to say it, but Scorpius can tell from Teddy’s face that Teddy’s figured it out. He knows that Scorpius is a virgin, and he pulls his wand out of his pocket with his other hand, tapping it lightly on Scorpius’ belly.

Scorpius instantly stiffens; something happens inside him. His insides are stretching, filling, something warm and liquid is bubbling up within his channel. It sloshes around Teddy’s finger, and Teddy starts to piston the lone digit in and out. Scorpius’ walls pull more open to accommodate, and there isn’t any pain like there often is when Scorpius fingers himself. It doesn’t even feel that uncomfortable. The warm liquid almost tingles: almost makes him feel good. Teddy makes him feel good. While Teddy works his finger in and out, Scorpius lets go of Teddy’s cock.

He feels bad as soon as he does it, but this needs to happen. He ignores Teddy’s grunt of disapproval and starts to unbutton Teddy’s shirt. Getting the idea, Teddy bats his hands away and rips the thing right off—the buttons pop out and fly through the air. Teddy tosses the shirt aside and leans down, his bare chest rubbing into Scorpius’. Teddy attacks Scorpius’ neck, biting and sucking, and Scorpius is so overrun with pleasure that he barely notices how many fingers Teddy’s adding. When they pull out, Scorpius is much wider than he was before.

Teddy reaches down to line up his cock, kissing Scorpius’ cheek. Scorpius holds onto Teddy’s shoulders, scraping at the defined shoulder blades. Teddy looks like something right out of a magazine, or maybe right out of a porno. Scorpius’ fingers turn to claws when the head of Teddy’s cock pops inside. Whatever spell Teddy cast, it keeps it from hurting, but oh, does it feel _big._ Scorpius’ whole body goes tense; he doesn’t know how he’ll take that.

Licking the shell of Scorpius’ ear, Teddy darts his tongue inside, making Scorpius want to giggle. Fortunately, he can’t. The stud tickles his lobe, and Scorpius can actually feel Teddy’s cock getting a bit thinner, the girth disappearing. Then Teddy starts to piston in and out, going a bit farther every time. Scorpius has trouble relaxing, but as soon as Teddy hits a certain spot, Scorpius forgets all about that. His mouth opens wide. He wants to be moaning, and he is writhing, and _Merlin_ , that felt _amazing._ Teddy thrusts into it again, and Scorpius’ heart skips a beat. Teddy growls, and his cock suddenly grows, stretching Scorpius wider and rubbing that spot, and then Teddy pulls out to the head, only to slam right back in. He pounds Scorpius hard into the wood, pulling him up and down across the desk, fucking him hard enough to break him in two. Scorpius is so in heaven that he can barely keep his eyes open. 

Teddy saves Scorpius from having to try by slamming their mouths back together. His tongue dives right between Scorpius’ lips, and he runs it along Scorpius’ teeth and the roof of his mouth, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lips. Scorpius is too needy and heady to do anything but hold on tight, trying not to explode under the pressure. His cock is fully hard again and pressed wonderfully between their stomachs. He can feel Teddy’s six-pack against him, and the pressure’s exquisite. Teddy’s hands run all up and down Scorpius’ sides, touching and feeling him everywhere. It’s just sex, but Scorpius has never felt more loved.

He’s warm all over. He’s on fire. Teddy fucks him so hard that he thinks he might pass out from the pleasure; it’s more than he can take. Teddy’s kisses are to die for. Teddy’s hips are so strong, so commanding, Teddy’s all around Scorpius and in all his senses. As soon as Teddy’s fingers wrap around Scorpius’ cock, Scorpius sees stars. 

He arches off the desk, holding Teddy so tight, and Teddy swallows any scream he might make. Scorpius explodes all over Teddy’s hand, right between their chests, painting both of them. Teddy pumps it all out, even though there isn’t much left, not after last time. Scorpius can feel his ass spasming wildly around Teddy’s cock, and a few thrusts later, Teddy grunts against Scorpius mouth. Then his hips start grinding instead of thrusting, and Scorpius feels himself well up with Teddy’s cum. He’s so overrun with bliss, and as soon as Teddy’s finished, lifting up again and parting their kiss, Scorpius collapses heavily against the desk. His arms even slip off Teddy’s shoulders and land on the wood; he has no grip left.

Teddy stays inside him, looking down at him like a wolf eyeing prey. Teddy slams his hips into Scorpius one last time, brutally and possessively. Scorpius flinches with the force, but he’s sure the pleasure’s written all over his face.

Teddy lifts his hands and signs _tomorrow. Dinner. I’ll pick you up._

Scorpius nods. Teddy smiles and bends down to kiss him, more chastely this time. Then he straightens out and slips out of Scorpius—Scorpius grits his teeth at the odd sensation of suddenly being _empty_. He can feel Teddy’s cum dripping out of him. Teddy reaches out a hand as though to help Scorpius up, but Scorpius shakes his head. He needs a minute. He’s still in the clouds. He’s still breathing hard, and it feels like his brain is running on very thin oxygen. This has been his dream for so long that it’s hard to comprehend it really happened.

It was even better than he thought it would be. Scorpius watches Teddy pull his trousers back up and tuck himself back in. Then he helps fix Scorpius’ trousers, and he casts a quick cleaning spell to tidy them both up. It doesn’t take away the stuff _inside_ Scorpius, though, and he’s grateful for that. After a minute, Teddy helps him off the desk. Teddy summons their shirts and tenderly redresses Scorpius. Scorpius helps button Teddy back up, too, grinning and blushing like an idiot the whole way. Teddy even puts on Scorpius’ tie and walks him to the door. 

Scorpius doesn’t want to leave. But he understands that he must. Until school is _really_ over, anyway. At least until tomorrow. He wonders vaguely how he’ll ever explain this to his father. But then, his father loved him through being gay, through Albus, and through a large disability. So he figures he’ll probably be alright.

Scorpius hesitates at the door with his fingers on the handle. He turns back, and Teddy’s already leaning down to peck him on the cheek. Scorpius mouths, inappropriate though it might be, ‘I love you.’

Teddy mouths it back, and then he ushers Scorpius out the door, back into the world.


End file.
